Smith Family Affair
by SSTurtles
Summary: ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd ddddddddddddddddd d d dddo you k now the muffin man?
1. After a night out

It was late at night at the Smith home, and everyone was settling down for the night, getting ready to go to bed. Roger was passed out in the attic, as usual. Jeff was asleep in Hayley's room, alone since Hayley had gone out to see a friend that she hadn't seen in a while, and was likely still out partying. Stan and Francine were just getting into bed, and From his own room nearby, Steve smith heard his parents' bed squeak in protest. He was sitting at his computer, and as he heard the bed squeak he checked his bedside clock, and marked the time. Seven minutes. That's how much quite time he had.

With a heavy sigh, Steve went through the maze of folders on his computer until he reached his hidden porn stash. Not that he really needed to hide it; it wasn't as though anyone ever used his computer other than him, and even if they did they wouldn't be looking for his porn. Eventually the folder containing his subcategories of genres was open before him, and he hovered his mouse around, trying to decide which one to indulge in today. He picked one at random, checked that his door was closed, and pulled down his pants. Shortly after that he was furiously pumping his cock with his fist, eyes glued to the screen, and his glasses steaming up. It took a while, because he was mainly jerking off so that he could go to sleep easily tonight, and his heart wasn't really in it. But eventually he came, and tensed his legs and lifted his skinny butt up of his chair as he squeezed his cock right at the base and oozed his cum down his shaft and onto his hand.

No sooner had he heaved a sigh of relief and started to clean himself up, than he heard the familiar rhythmical squeaking of his parents' bed. Well it was a good thing he'd just finished anyway; nothing ruined his horny moods more than listening to his parents having sex. They always had the same routine, seven minutes after they went to bed, the bed squeaked to their steady, rhythmic thrusting. They did it missionary, all the time, every time, and Francine was getting bored of it. At least, that's what Steve had learned from listening to them from his room. Not that he'd wanted to, he couldn't turn his ears off. Stan would finish with a satisfied grunt, and afterwards Francine would sometimes complain about the same position every single time. As Steve changed into his pyjamas and threw himself onto his bed, he was grateful that tonight he didn't have to listen to it again, and drifted straight to sleep.

A loud noise woke Steve up in the middle of the night. He lifted his head, and looked to where the light was coming from in the darkened room. The door was open, and someone was standing out in the hall. Whoever it was swore softly under their breath, and stumbled into his room, clumsily closing the door behind them. Steve blinked and reached for his glasses and squinted in the darkness. He recognized Hayley dropping her purse on the floor and kicking off her sandals. She was swaying back and forth and smelled of booze and pot. It was obvious that she was drunk and stoned, and had found the wrong room. Steve wrinkled his nose and opened his mouth to tell her to get out, when suddenly she made her way over to the bed and lifted her shirt. The breath caught in Steve's throat as he saw naked boobs for the first time in his life. The fact that they were his sister's didn't seem important right now. She had some trouble with her top, and it was up over her head and seemed to be stuck. As she grumbled and moved this way and that to get herself unstuck, Steve was treated to a magnificent display of her chest as her tits bounced around. They weren't very big, but big enough to bounce, and more than enough to each fit in a hand. Steve's cock immediately became as hard as a rock.

Hayley finally managed to get her shirt off, and then dropped her jeans and underpants to the floor, then yanked the covers open and crawled into Steve's bed. Steve was still trying to get the words out that she had the wrong room, but the realization that a naked woman was in his bed was cancelling everything else out. Hayley blindly fumbled around until they found Steve, and she snuggled up to him.

"Sorry I was out so late, baby." she whispered drunkenly. "We started drinking and we went to this club. I had a whole bunch o' guys try to pick me up. I got so turned on, let me tell you."

She giggled softly and ran her hands up and down Steve's body, completely mistaking for Jeff in the dark and through her drug-addled mind. Her hands quickly found his raging boner through his pyjamas, and she gripped it softly as she purred sensually in his ear.

"I can see you're turned on too, sweetie. That's good, 'cuz I'm really in the mood right now."

She pulled his pants down and grabbed his naked cock with her bare hands. Steve almost came right then and there at the feel of someone besides him touch his cock. Hayley giggled some more and shuffled her way down the bed and under the covers, until she was crouched between Steve's legs. At first Steve wondered what was happening, but then he felt something wonderfully warm and wet happen as Hayley took his dick in her mouth. The feel of her soft wet mouth and tongue on his dick was like an electric shock. He instantly tensed up and cried out softly with intense pleasure. Steve could see the covers move up and down as her head bobbed up and down, taking the entire length of his cock in her mouth again and again. Obscene slurping sounds were coming from under there, as well as her muffled moaning. Steve had to fight not to cum right away. His mind was on fire with the realization that he was receiving his first ever blowjob!

Eventually he risked lifting the covers to see what she was doing. Light from the moon and stars from outside was enough to show him everything. Hayley's eyes were closed, and her hand was holding his cock steady at the base, while her head bobbed up and down. She was sucking through loose lips and swirling her tongue around, and there was so much saliva coating his cock it felt absolutely amazing. His sister apparently knew her stuff when it came to giving head. He couldn't see her other hand. But he noticed that she had her ass raised up in the air, and the moonlight was shining brightly on it. Leaning his head to the side he got a peek between her legs to see her other hand hard at work, moving so fast that it was practically vibrating.

Suddenly Hayley sat up, taking his cock out of her mouth with a wet 'pop'. At first Steve was worried that she'd recognized him, but he was proven wrong as she crawled on her hands and knees further up the bed until she was straddling him. Even in the light shining from outside, it was obvious that she was too drunk and stoned to realize who he really was.

"Hold on tight, Jeff." she whispered in his ear, and kissed his neck as she helped guide the tip of his cock to the entrance to her wet pussy. The sensitive tip felt the silky wetness, and Steve was shocked to feel how HOT it felt. Hayley must have been really turned on. Once it was lined up, Hayley sat down and sat up straight in one movement, sinking down onto Steve's throbbing cock all the way down to the hilt. Steve trembled as the sensations he felt rocked his body.

Hayley let out a long drawn-out breath as she sat down on Steve's cock. She'd been waiting for this feeling all day. Her pussy had been aching for this kind of attention since she woke up this morning, and all those guys hitting on her had given her such a build-up. She ran her hands through her own hair and thrust out her chest as she ground her hips around to rattle Jeff's cock around just right. He was being awfully quiet tonight, but she didn't care. She was getting the fucking she'd been craving all day.

As Hayley started to use her legs to move herself up and down, Steve got another awesome display of his sister's awesome tits as they bounced up and down to their rhythm. Giving in to temptation, he reached up with both hands and grabbed both her luscious tits. Steve groaned with pleasure as this night of firsts just kept on giving. He was experiencing real boob, as well as losing his virginity.

Eventually Hayley grabbed Steve's hand and moved it down to her ass, and leaned down to whisper in his ear again.

"C'mon, Jeff. Spank me like you know I like it."

"W – what?" Steve said, confused. He kept his voice hoarse so she wouldn't realize it wasn't Jeff's.

"Don't be such a pussy, baby. I told you how I like it, remember? Try it out this time, I promise you'll love it."

Steve hesitated, and Hayley huffed in frustration. Without getting up Hayley spun around until she had her back to Steve, and the twisting motion made Steve's whole body tingle. Hayley arched her back to lift her ass up, and sat back down to keep the rhythm going.

"Do it, Jeff." she said impatiently. "Come on, spank that ass and make it yours."

This was music to Steve's ears, and almost without willing it, his arm lifted up and brought his hand down square on Hayley's ass just as she was lifting it up again. The sharp 'crack' of flesh against flesh echoed in the room, and Hayley gasped.

"Oh my GOD!" she squealed. "That was so good, honey. Do it again."

Steve was only too happy to oblige. He started to slap his sister's ass with a passion, timing his swings to hit her just as her ass came up. Hayley was humping faster now, pumping that pussy of hers up and down as fast as she could, panting and sweating, but biting her lip as each swat of Steve's hand stung her jiggling buns. Her hands were on the sheets and she grabbed fistfuls of them as she neared climax. She dug her face into the sheets and bit down hard as she pounded her ass up and down. Finally she came, and her whole body went into spasms of pleasure, as her pussy contracted again and again with each passing wave.

At last, Steve was no longer able to hold back. He'd been able to resist the urge to come through everything, but feeling Hayley squeeze down on his cock with her contracting pussy was something he no power to resist.

"I'm cumming." he whispered. Hayley leapt off his cock with another wet 'pop', and turned around to take it in her mouth again. No sooner had she done this, than Steve finally went over the edge, and shot his full load into his sister's mouth. Hayley squealed in delight and nursed Steve's cock with her lips and tongue, milking it and swallowing every drop. Finally Steve's orgasm subsided, and even as Hayley sat up satisfied, his dick was already going limp, and he was exhausted.

"That was great baby." said Hayley, and shuffled off the bed. "I'm gonna go wash up, and come back to bed."  
And then she stumbled away, closing the door behind her. Steve was left alone, exhausted, sweating, and so very, very satisfied. He fell right to sleep without even putting his covers back on.


	2. Blackmail

The sun was filtering through the open window and onto Steve's face as he gently awoke. He grumbled awake and sat upright, and wondered why his pyjama bottoms were on the floor.

"Morning you randy bastard." said an obnoxious voice from across the room. Roger was standing in the doorway looking very pleased with himself. Steve covered himself with his hand and fumbled for the covers.

"R-roger? What are you doing? Get out of my room!"

"Oh if you say so, but first I have something that you may want. You can look at it whenever you want, but I think that now would be the best time."

He threw something towards Steve, landed softly on the bed. Steve looked at it, and recognized it as a tape from a hand-held video camera.

"What the heck is that supposed to be?" he asked, but when he looked up Roger was already gone. Pulling his pyjamas back on, he scuffled in his closet until he found his own video camera, put the tape in and plugged into his computer. The video started, and at first Steve wasn't sure what he was looking at.

There was only a door at first, moving jerkily as the camera was fumbled with, presumably by Roger. Then the lens was shoved to the crack in the door, and it was pushed wider so what lay inside filled the screen. It was very dark and there was only a square of blackness on the screen.

"Wow Roger." said Steve to himself. "I can see why this was so important to wake me up for."

As the video recorded plain black, there were some faint noises on the recording. It could have been whispered voices. Roger's muttering overlapped it as the camera fumbled some more.

"Stupid thing." he muttered. "Can't believe it's not auto focusing. No wonder I found you in the dumpster behind best buy."

Steve rolled his eyes and sat back, and waited for whatever Roger wanted him to see on this video to reveal itself. With a faint whirring noise, the picture focused as Roger found the right button, and shapes were suddenly recognizable and lit up out of the darkened room.  
Steve sat forward again with his eyes wide. He recognized his own room, and his bed. And that was him on the bed, but there was something else moving under the covers, with a pair of bare feet poking out of the bottom. Before Steve could wonder who it was that was under there, video-Steve threw the covers aside to reveal . . . HAYLEY!

In a rush it all came back to him, last night Hayley had come stumbling into his room, too wasted to realize that it wasn't her room. She'd snuggled up to him, thinking he was Jeff in the darkness, and proceeded to give Steve his first ever blowjob and unwittingly take his virginity.

Steve's cock was rock hard the second he realized what he was watching. He watched it the whole way through, right up until Hayley got off the bed and Roger ran away down the hall, snickering and filming his waddling feet. He replayed the video and watched again from the beginning. As he watched it a second time he realized he was stroking his cock, masturbating to the footage of his sister fucking him. Near the end, he zoomed in on Hayley's face as she riding him reverse-cowgirl style, while he was smacking her as like she'd asked. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting hard on her lower lip. It was obvious that she was really enjoying herself. Steve came into his lap as he watched Hayley's face being buried in the sheets as she moved her hips faster. This was by far the best porn he'd ever seen.

Afterwards, spent and a little sleepy, he came to his senses and remembered that it was Roger behind the camera. Pulling up his pants and ejecting the tape, he stormed up to the attic where Roger was lounging on his bed with a glass of wine.

"What the hell is this?!" Steve yelled, brandishing the tape. Roger was nonplussed.

"It's a sex tape stupid." he said, sipping his wine. "I filmed it last night after I heard Hayley coming home. I was hoping to get some more footage of her and Jeff to put on the internet, but instead I find the action taking place in YOUR room."

"And now you're giving me the tape? What, is this blackmail?"

"Oh no, Steve. No, you don't need to worry about that." said Roger with a laugh. "I was going to put it up on the internet anyway, but then I thought that you might have more fun with it. I already have lots of movies with Hayley and Jeff anyway."

He laughed some more, and then left, leaving Steve in the attic all alone with the tape in his hands. Just what the hell did he mean by that?

For the rest of the day, Steve was having a hard time putting the memories of the night before out of his mind. Everyone was home that day, and hanging around the house. Every time Hayley was in the room Steve immediately got a hard on, and was embarrassed by it. It was crazy that he should so suddenly be attracted to his own sister. But after last night, he didn't see her as his sister anymore. He saw those bare breasts bouncing at him. He saw her face in an expression of primal lust. He saw that ass of hers bouncing up and down. No one else seemed to notice that Steve went to his room quite often that day, as he lay on the bed, closed his eyes, and pumped his fist up and down his cock thinking about Hayley.

After a day of this, it was too much for Steve to bear. He ultimately decided that he wanted to fuck Hayley again, but he didn't know how. He was sitting in his room, watching the tape for the fifteenth time and masturbating, when he realized that Roger had already given him the solution. The tape! Steve had assumed that Roger was going to use it to black mail him, but really Roger was GIVING it to Steve so he could blackmail Hayley! It was perfect! Early that evening, Steve got right to work, an evil grin fixed to his face.

That night, everyone was on their way to bed again. Stan and Francine were settling into bed, Jeff was already asleep, and Hayley was brushing her teeth. This was the moment that Steve had been waiting for all evening. He watched her for a while, being careful to keep out of view of the mirror so she couldn't see him. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt for pyjamas, and he wasn't certain if she was wearing anything underneath. He really hoped not.

"Hayley?" he said by the bathroom door. "Could you come here for a minute? There's something I want to show you."

"Ugh, can it wait until tomorrow, spaz?" she muttered, dropping her toothbrush in the cup by the sink. "I'm still hungover from last night."

"Trust me, you're gonna need to see this!"

Reluctantly Hayley followed. Steve was already sitting in his computer chair, eager to start. He was already in his Pyjamas again, and he was wearing briefs underneath to help hide his boner.

"So what is it that's so important?" asked Hayley impatiently. Steve didn't reply, but quickly opened the video file he'd saved to his computer. He started the clip from just after Roger's muttering, because she didn't need to know who had recorded it. There'd be too much for her to think about anyway. Once the image came into focus, Hayley squinted. Then she smiled.

"You brought me here to show that you had a girl over?" she asked with a sarcastic grin. "I mean, don't get me wrong Steve, kudos, but you don't have to show off the video. She's not even that hot, look at her."

"Yes. Look at her." said Steve, and sat back as the video played on. Hayley squirmed, a little uncomfortable at having to watch a video of her brother having sex, but she watched, and her eyes grew wide with shock as she saw the girl in the video turn around so she could see her face.

"Oh my god." she whispered.

"That's right, Hayley. You were so wasted last night that you came bursting into my room, took off all your clothes and got into bed thinking it was yours. Then you proceeded to have your way with me, thinking I was Jeff."

Hayley's face was ashen white as she stood glued to the screen. Then she blushed with anger and turned on Steve.

"Well why didn't you stop me?!" she demanded. "You just let this happen, you little pervert!"

"You didn't give me a chance." Steve said with a smile. "By the time I realized what was going on you were gently swirling your tongue around little Steve."

"Oh god. This is . . . Just delete the video, ok? I can't believe you'd show me this."

"It's not that simple Hayley. Deleting this video won't do much good, since I've made copies, and sent them to places that only I know about. They'll stay there, unseen by anyone, so long as you do what I say."

Hayley was furious now. She wanted to strangle the little twerp, but she forced herself to remain calm.

"So what?" she asked eventually, once she'd gotten herself under control. "This is blackmail? You want me to pay you? You want me to do your homework for you, or whatever?"

"Not exactly." He said, and sat back in his chair, lifted his hips and pulled his pants down. His boner swung back and forth as it was released, and Hayley's eyes popped in surprise. "I want you to suck it. Again."

"Are you serious? You seriously want your own sister to suck your dick?!"

"That's right. And if you don't, the whole world will know that you fucked your brother." he said, and pointed arrogantly to his rock hard dick. "So suck it."

For the first few moments, Hayley couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe. The absurdity of this situation hadn't had time to sink in yet. She could barely believe that this was even happening. But eventually, realizing she had no choice, she got down on her knees, and looked at Steve's cock standing up in front of her. She had to admit, however, that it was an impressive cock. It was at least an inch bigger than Jeff's, and even though she hadn't said anything to him, she'd been craving something bigger since she married him. Hayley blushed as she took Steve's cock in her hand.

"I hate you so much." she whispered.

"Sex slaves don't talk, Hayley." said Steve, putting his hands behind his head. "Sex slaves get busy."

With a sigh, Hayley rolled her eyes, opened her mouth, and took Steve's tip between her lips. She felt Steve shudder at the contact, and when she twirled her tongue around it she could feel him twitch each time she did it. Despite everything, Hayley was flattered that her skills were being appreciated. Jeff never appreciated them.

Hayley closed her eyes, and went to work, realizing that if she pretended that it was someone else, this wouldn't be so bad. She took the entire length of his shaft into her mouth, until her nose was buried in his pubes, and accepted the tip down to the back of her throat. She stayed there for a second or two, and when she came back up for air she coughed, bringing up a layer of thick saliva to coat the warm dick in her mouth. Bring her head up she spit on the tip, lathered the whole thing in her spit with her hand, and then put it back in her mouth. Her head started bobbing up and down, and she was fucking her brother's cock with her mouth. Steve moaned in appreciation, and put his hands on the back of her head. Hayley kept her eyes closed, and kept pretending that the cock she had in her mouth belonged to someone else. With a touch of shame, she realized that she was getting turned on. Normally, with other guys that she'd been with, giving them head had been the perfect form of foreplay, a way to pleasure them and turn her on at the same time. And now old habits were coming back as her pussy was starting to get really wet. She tried to block this out, and focused on sucking Steve off.

As Steve got closer to climax, he grabbed fistfuls of Hayley's hair, and Hayley couldn't help but moan as it happened. As forceful and assertive as she was the rest of the time, she'd discovered that in bed it drove her crazy when the guy took control. She blushed as she bobbed her head up and down faster, swirling her tongue around each time. Her pussy was on fire, and was aching to be touched, but she refused to pleasure herself while she was blowing her own brother. But as Steve was pulling her hair to move her head up and down for her, the fact that he was her brother was starting to matter less and less. She reached up with her free hand to take her own breast in hand, and started to squeeze and pinch the nipple the way she liked. Her cunt was still calling for attention, but some part of her was still trying to hold out, trying to resist the blind lust and remember that what she was doing was wrong.

Steve was rocking his hips back and forth now, getting closer. Hayley could tell that he was only seconds away. She tried to pull away, but Steve held her down by her hair.

"Sex slaves swallow, Hayley." he muttered, and forced her head all the way down. She groaned as he came all the way at the back of her throat, and despite herself, swallowed it all. Her mouth and throat were milking his cock, encouraging every drop of semen out and down her greedy gullet.

When he was finally done, he let go of her hair and she came up for air with a gasp. A long string of saliva stretched between his cock and her lips, and she was red in the face from embarrassment, shame, and arousal. She breathed heavily, eyes wet with tears. Steve thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Quickly composing herself, Hayley stood up and turned to leave.

"If that's everything Steve, I'm going to go to bed now." she said, not even bothering to insult him, even though she felt like it. Before she could turn away, however, Steve reached out and slapped her soundly across her ass. Hayley yelped and stopped in her tracks, blushing once again.

"I don't think so. I never said I was done with you. Take off your shirt."

"Steve . . . I . . ."

"Do it." said Steve with uncharacteristic forcefulness. Realizing she had no other choice, Hayley slowly pulled the shirt up and off, revealing that she was naked underneath. She dropped it to the floor and coyly tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Get on your knees." he said, and stood up to strip off as well. Hayley did as she was told, and it seemed that her legs were operating all on their own, responding to the assertiveness of the voice and bypassing her brain entirely. Once she was on her knees, Steve stepped forward, put a hand on the back of her head, and pushed her down so her face was buried in the carpet, and her ass was sticking up in the air. With his feet he kicked her legs apart, and he slapped her ass again. Hayley flinched, and squealed a little bit, but she moaned with pleasure as well. Jeff never spanked her, even though she begged him to. He wasn't assertive or dominant, just the opposite. But now she was getting just what she wanted, and her body was betraying her, as Steve found out when he touched his fingers to his sister's exposed pussy.

"I guess you like this better than you said." he said with a laugh, and squared up behind her with his cock in one hand, and his other hand resting on her hips.

"At lease use a condom." Hayley whispered, her cheek pressed down into the carpet. Steve slapped her ass again, and she squeaked, grabbing the carpet with both hands.

"Shut up." he said. "Everyone knows you're on the pill."

With that, he touched the tip of his dick to her opening, and pushed forward to bury it inside her to the hilt. His hips slapped against her ass cheeks as he did, and she gasped in surprise. Putting both his hands on her hips, he pulled her hard onto him, and started with a quick pace, slamming into her has hard as he could. As her whole body shook with the force of each thrust, Hayley closed her eyes, and bit her lip as waves of pleasure rolled through her, emanating from her pussy. Steve watched with glee as Hayley's ass jiggled and bounced as he fucked her hard. He slapped her across the ass, and she groaned with intense pleasure.

"You like to be spanked, don't you?" he whispered. "You love it when someone spanks you, isn't that right, Hayley?"

Hayley didn't respond, too swept up in the pleasure of being fucked, and Steve swatted her hard on the ass, making her squeal again.

"Answer me!" he said.

"Yes." Hayley whispered. Steve spanked her again.

"'Yes' what?"

"Yes I like to be spanked." said Hayley, a little louder. Steve smiled, and pulled her hips harder to fuck her as hard as he possibly could. Hayley closed her eyes again and held on for the ride.

Hayley came several times, so turned on after years of doing without a decent, proper fucking that she was now in heaven. Finally it was Steve's turn, and he pulled out of her, jerked his cock over her ass and sprayed his load all over Hayley's back. Hayley felt it, and felt a strange mixture of satisfaction, pride, and shame and what had just happened.

"Ok, now I'm done." said Steve. "Go take a shower and go to bed. I'll let you know the next time I need you."

Hayley stood up, picked up her shirt, and hung her head as she made her way out of Steve's room and to the bathroom.

She didn't notice that the linen closet in the hallway was open a crack, and that inside Francine was standing with her hand clamped over her mouth to hide her heavy breathing. She'd darted into the closet, after watching the sordid display in Steve's room. She'd heard some kind of commotion after Stan had rolled over and gone to sleep, and she'd gotten out of bed to investigate. She'd watched the entire thing happen, and was dumbstruck by what she'd seen.

She had no idea what to do, but something had to be done.


	3. A Mother's Duty

Francine Smith was distracted and preoccupied that morning, as she cleaned up the dishes from breakfast as everyone else was leaving the house for the day. Hayley was going with Jeff on some romantic vacation, Steve was off to school, and Stan was leaving for work. Francine heard them all leave one by one, and quietly finished washing dishes as she pondered on what to do.

Last night, she'd seen something wholly disturbing, which had shocked her beyond belief. Getting up in the middle of the night, she'd heard strange noises coming from Steve's room. Worried like a mother would be, she moved to investigate. When she peeked through the crack in the door, what she'd seen was the last thing she'd ever expected to see. Hayley was on her knees in front of Steve, giving him a blowjob! Francine had watched in a horrified stupor as her two children did such degrading things. Hayley stripped off her shirt and got down on her knees while Steve fucked her from behind. Steve was being really rough with his sister, uncharacteristically rough. The disgusting nature of what they were doing was beyond belief, it was wrong and against nature! And yet Francine had stayed and watched the entire thing. She'd only moved from the door when Hayley was about to leave, and Francine had to run to hide in the linen cupboard.

Now, she realized that she had to put a stop to it. It wasn't right, and it wasn't going to continue under her roof. Stacking the clean dishes neatly in the drying rack, she took off her rubber gloves and dried her hands. Then she climbed the stairs to the attic. It was time to see Dr Penguin.

"And that's when I had to hide in case Hayley saw me, Dr Penguin." said Francine, laying back on the couch in Roger's attic, as Roger sat and listened, dressed in a tweed jacket with a wig and glasses. Dr Penguin was one of his many personas, one which the family used as an occasional therapist. Deep down they all knew that Roger wasn't really a therapist, but it was comforting to talk to someone about certain things, especially things that you couldn't talk about to anyone else.

"I see." said Roger, arching his fingers and leaning back. "But, what exactly is the problem, Mrs Smith?"

Francine sat up to look at him, open mouthed in surprise. "The problem? The problem is that they're having SEX with each other!"

"That doesn't sound like a problem to me." said Roger. "That sounds like Hayley's helping Steve in the best way she can."

"HELPING?!"

"Yes. Think about it Franny, Steve is a maturing young man, and his sexuality is making itself known. But he's also socially awkward and has no opportunity to explore his sexuality with anyone. Men who don't explore their own sexuality end up with serious problems later in life. They can be serial killers, rapists, or priests."

"Oh my god!" cried Francine, gasping in horror.

"So if a burgeoning young man can't find someone on the outside to help him, he has to rely on women in his family."

"Are you seriously telling me that you think it's NORMAL that Steve and Hayley are having sex with each other?!"

"Not only normal, but encouraged. Frankly I think Hayley should be congratulated for doing your job for you."

Francine had to think about that sentence a few times before the coin dropped.

"MY job?"

"Absolutely, as Steve's mother, you're responsibility is to protect Steve from the potential dangers of the world, and what could be more dangerous than becoming a repressed shell of a man?"

"You mean . . . the only way to help Steve with his problem is for me to . . ."

Francine couldn't even bring herself to say the words. The best she could do was make a ring with her finger and thumb on one hand, and poke a finger from her other hand through it. The international symbol of sex. Roger nodded.

"That's right. After all, if girls on the outside keep turning him down, where else can he turn to?"

She had nothing to say to that, and ended up leaving quietly, busy thoughts running through her head. Roger watched her leave, and sat back again.

"Steve had better thank me for all the favours I'm giving him right now." he said to himself.

Later that afternoon, Steve was on his way home from school. He was feeling pretty good; he'd told Snot and the others that he'd lost his virginity, but he didn't tell them who to. If he'd said Hayley then they'd have called him a freak, except for Snot, who would just punch him in the face out of jealousy.

As he reached his house and approached the front door, he was disappointed to remember that Hayley wasn't home tonight. It was a shame too, because he was really in the mood for another blowjob. He shrugged and let himself inside, porn would just have to do.

He was on his way upstairs to his room when he heard the shower was on. He passed the bathroom on his way through the hall, and through the open door caught a glimpse of naked female flesh. Steve immediately stopped in his tracks, and his pants immediately got tighter. If his crotch could make a noise it would have gone 'BOING!' He backed up, and peeked through the door to get a better look. Francine was standing in the tub, her back to him, with the shower curtain wide open. Her wet, glistening form was bare for him to see. It seemed that Francine preferred to shower with the door open and without a curtain. She was running her hands through her hair, and as she did Steve got a glimpse of the sides of his mother's ample breasts, visible from directly behind her. But then she bend over to rub some soap on her legs, and when she did Steve's eyes popped open as he got a complete view of Francine's bare pussy, and her dangling tits as a backdrop. Almost without thinking, Steve had his pants undone, and had his achingly hard cock in his hand, rubbing himself furiously. A small, neatly cropped tuft of blonde pubes were visible between Francine's legs, and each movement she made caused her breasts to jiggle wonderfully.

Steve was jacking his cock as fast as he could, ogling his mother in the shower. He tried to be silent, but he must have made a noise, or else Francine must have caught a glimpse of him, because she suddenly turned around to look straight at him, and she screamed. Startled, Steve stumbled backwards, and ran to his room. His door slammed shut, and Francine was left alone in the shower, still covering herself with the snatched shower curtain.

She blushed with embarrassment and shame, furious with herself for getting caught naked in the shower by her own son. What made things worse was the fact she'd taken a shower to take her mind off of the situation with Steve, to relax. Now he'd seen her naked, and would no doubt be thinking of her the next time he masturbated. That is, if he wasn't masturbating right now. The sight of him standing there in the doorway with his dick in his hand was not something Francine would ever forget in a hurry. As she turned the shower off and dried herself off, she realized that as well as the usual feelings of embarrassment, she also felt a little proud that she had been the inspiration for such an impressive erection. She sat down on her own bed, wrapped in the towel, and realized that her pussy was still wet, but not from the shower.

She blushed again, and hid her face in her hands. To be turned on by her own son's attention. What was she turning into? It was clear that Steve needed help with his sexual desires, but was her having sex with him really the solution? Despite Roger being an amoral sociopath, the logic of his argument was sound.

Francine took a deep breath, stood up, and made her way to Steve's room. She wasn't sure what to do, but at the very least she needed to talk to Steve about what had just happened. She opened the door to his room, and was half expecting to see him lying on his bed, jacking off. He wasn't though, he was sitting slumped over his computer desk, crying. Francine couldn't help but notice that she was disappointed that he hadn't been jacking off. She also couldn't help but notice that Steve still had a raging boner sticking out of his fly. She gulped.

"Steve." she said with a shaky voice. "We need to talk about what just happened."

"I'm sorry, mom!" Steve wailed. "I didn't mean to, but the door was open, and you just looked so sexy that I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean for it to happen but it just did. I'm sorry!"

Francine's heart melted at the sound of her son's cries, and rushed across the room to hug him close to her chest. She was still only clad in a towel, and in the corner of her eye she saw his cock twitch as his face was buried in her chest. She sighed.

"Listen, sweetie. I saw what happened between you and Hayley last night."

"W-what?! You saw that?"

"That's right. And I know that as a growing young man, you have certain urges, and that it can be hard when no one helps you with those urges. That's why I'm going to help you, alright?"

She stood up and removed the towel, fully revealing herself to her son. She blushed again, and Steve became wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the view.

"I'm going to turn around for ten minutes, and pretend you're your father." she said, and turned around to lean forward, placing her hands on the bottom of his bed. "In that time, anything you do is allowed. Just this one time."

Steve, dumbstruck, just stared at his mother's ass as she presented herself to him. He could scarcely believe that this was happening, that his own mother was letting him have sex with her. It wasn't the first time he'd thought about it, any idiot could tell that his mother was hot, but he'd never once believed that he'd ever be able to have sex with her. But here she was, bending over for him, right here in his room.

Slowly, Steve stood up and undressed, waiting at any moment for Francine to change her mind and stand back up and leave. She didn't however, and once he was naked he stood behind her, put a hand on her back and the other hand on his dick to hold it steady. He gently pressed the tip of his cock against her hot, wet pussy. His heart was racing in his chest, and he was breathing heavily. This was going to be amazing.

He pressed the tip inside, and then put both hands on Francine's waist. He thrust forward slowly to push himself inside her, until he was pressing up against her ass cheeks. A small moan escaped Francine's lips once he was all the way inside. She couldn't help herself. She tried to just stare into space and pretend that this wasn't happening, but she couldn't block out the pleasure. She gripped the sheets tightly as Steve pulled on her hips to thrust into her again. And again. He kept a steady, slow rhythm, the only sound in the room was the soft sound of her ass slapping gently against his body.

For several minutes Steve kept the same pace, savouring every moment of this experience. Francine kept her eyes down, trying her best not to enjoy what was happening, but it was a losing battle. After a while she began to feel strange. Sex with Stan hardly ever lasted more than a few minutes, but this was going on a lot longer. It was different, but so, so good.

"It's almost ten minutes, Steve." she said, in a voice shaky with supressed pleasure. "Are you almost finished?"

"Not quite." he breathed, and sped up a little more. Francine hung her head and felt her body gently shake with each thrust, trying to wait it through. She was squeezing the sheets so tightly her knuckles were white.

Steve was loving this, and wanted to make the most of it. Last night with Hayley had been great, because he'd been able to try out some things that he'd always wanted to try. Like spanking. He'd watched porn with spanking and often wondered if he'd enjoy spanking a girl while having sex with her. As it turned out, he did. That was why, as he pulled on Francine's hips harder to drive his cock deeper inside her cunt with each thrust, he raised a hand and brought it down sharply on her ass. Francine's head shot up, and she squealed in sudden surprise. Not only that, but Steve felt her pussy contract suddenly, and her whole body shuddered again and again. Steve might have been new to sex on a first-hand basis, but he knew that what he'd just felt was Francine having an orgasm.

"I guess you like being spanked, don't you mom?" he said, and spanked her again, this time on the other ass cheek. Francine squealed again and was blushing a deep shade of red by now. Sex with Stan was anything but adventurous, and the two of them had done nothing more exciting that missionary position for years. As it turned out, there was more to sex that she had been missing out on.

"I . . . I don't . . ."

"It's ok, just let it happen." Steve crooned, and spanked her again. Francine could only moan and grunt as Steve started to fuck her faster. He leaned down and grabbed her huge dangling tits with one hand. He pinched her nipple and rolled it between his finger and thumb. It drove Francine wild, and was panting with her mouth wide open and her eyes closed. She was lost in the sensations her body was flooded with. It no longer mattered who it was doing these things to her. All that mattered was that they kept doing them. She started to move with the thrusts now, backing herself up to meet Steve's body each time he pushed forward.

Releasing her tits, Steve stood up straight and on impulse, grabbed a handful of Francine's long blonde hair and pulled it to pull her head back. Francine screamed with the mild pain, but moaned deeply with the feel of being fucked like this. As was forced to stare at the ceiling, her body shuddered again as she came for the second time. An unheard of occurrence! Steve was pulling her hair to pull her back onto him, and with his free hand he smacked Francine's ass as hard as he could. Francine came again, and then again. She lost count of each time she came. Steve kept spanking her, and fucked her faster until he was going as fast as he could.

Not long after that, Steve felt the familiar stirrings in his balls, and he pushed himself deep into Francine's hot pussy, as far as he could go. Then came, and stood tense with his hips pushing forward, and his hand pulling back on Francine's hair, and clenching his abdomen to gush every drop of his cum inside her. Francine felt it, and her body was reacting, clenching her pussy tight with each spurt to milk Steve's cock. A few seconds later, Steve relaxed, and let go of Francine's hair. Her head fell forward, hitting the bed, and she remained where she was, leaning down on the bed with her legs straight as Steve pulled out. He sat down in his computer chair, and instantly fell asleep, exhausted as well.

Francine heard his faint snores, and stood up. She picked up the towel from where she'd dropped it on the floor, and wrapped it around herself. She left the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She needed to have another shower after that. As she walked back to the bathroom, she vowed that what had just happened would never happen again. She grimaced as a warm trickle of Steve's cum oozed down her leg.

'Never again', she promised herself.


	4. Back for More

Two weeks had gone by since Hayley and Jeff had left on their romantic holiday. The two of them had been looking forward to it for months, and talked about it every chance they got right up to the point when they left. That was why it was such a shock to see Hayley return home, alone and angry.

"What's wrong Hayley?" Francine asked, all concern after Hayley had let herself in and slammed the front door shut.

"Oh it's nothing, mom!" Hayley spat sarcastically. "It's totally nothing. Jeff and I have only been planning this trip since June, and he spends the ENTIRE time playing hacky sack with some random stoners we met on the way there! They didn't even know each other before then, but then they go 'dude' to each other, and it's like they're best friends. It was like that for two whole weeks, mom. So I left early, leaving him a note. I'm sure he hasn't even noticed that I'm gone yet!"

During her rant Hayley had made her way to the kitchen, and sat down at the table. She slammed her head down on the table and Francine could hear a muffled scream.

"Oh honey, so your trip didn't go as planned. That doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"You don't understand, mom. This trip was supposed to be our chance to reconnect. It's been so long since we had sex. I mean real sex! For a long time I haven't been able to get anything out of him, and I'm starved mom! I'm starved for attention. This trip was supposed to fix everything! Now it looks like I'm not gonna get any satisfaction from Jeff anymore."

Francine made coffee as Hayley spoke, and watched her with concern. Hayley had her elbows on the table and was pulling her hair by the roots with both hands. Francine could tell that her daughter was frustrated. In fact she could see more of why Hayley was frustrated than she could have known. Francine knew that Hayley had recently had sex with Steve just before she'd left on her holiday, so she knew that she hadn't gone quite so long without 'attention' as she'd said. But it was clear that the event was eating away at her, and probably making things work with Jeff would have made things easier.

Francine knew this because she was experiencing something very similar. After Hayley and Jeff had left, she had confronted Steve in order to take Hayley's place in satisfying his growing urges. She'd done it because she wanted to help her son, and at the time, letting him have sex with her was the best way to do that. It also meant that he wouldn't have to involve his sister anymore. The problem was that Steve had been a much more passionate and satisfying lover than Stan had ever been. Francine had been aware for a long time that sex with her husband had turned stale ages ago. The problem was that until recently, she'd been ok with that, and hadn't wished for more because she loved Stan. Now, she still loved Stan, but sex with him just didn't . . . do it for her anymore. Francine had resorted to 'taking care' of herself, but when she did she was shocked to discover that she got off faster by thinking about Steve fucking her again.

As she finished making coffee, she carefully pushed those thoughts out of her mind, and brought two steaming mugs to the table. Right now she focused her attention on making her daughter feel better. She could worry about everything else later.

Hayley felt much better after talking with her mom, and made her up to her room to take a nap. When she opened the door, Steve was waiting for her, sitting at her desk. She started with surprise.

"So, trouble in paradise?" Steve said with a big grin. Hayley turned red.

"Is nothing a secret in this house?" she demanded.

"Not when you're in the next room and someone's screaming 'secrets' at the top of their voice." Steve replied. "Come here, I got you something."

Steve didn't wait for her to respond either way, but crossed the room to her wardrobe and opened it, revealing the surprise he'd set up while she was gone. Haley gasped at what she saw. Everything on her clothes rack had been pushed aside, and hanging square in the middle of the wardrobe was a French maid costume. A sexy French maid costume. It was complete with built in underwired bra to emphasise cleavage, and a tiny frilly skirt that didn't leave much to the imagination at all.

"What the hell is that?" she cried.

"Isn't it great? I saw it at the discount costume shop and thought of you right away. You can wear it the next time we're doin' it!"

"There is no way I'm wearing that thing." she snapped, struggling to keep her voice down. "I don't care what you do with that tape, or if everyone knows what you've been making me do. I will NOT put that thing on. Ever!"

Much to her surprise, Steve hardly reacted at all to her tirade. In fact, he just smiled a little more. It worried her.

"That's ok Hayley." he said, talking slowly and reassuringly. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I'll tell you what, I'll leave it here for today. And afterwards, if you still don't want to, I'll take it away, and you won't ever have to worry about me asking you for sex ever again."

Hayley, naturally, was suspicious at this sudden display of generosity from her brother.

"You'll delete the tapes?" she asked, trying to find the loophole.

"Yes."

"And you won't make me do anything anymore?"

"Nope."

"Then take your costume and get out of my room."

"No, I'll leave it there for today. You can think about it." he said as he left the room.

"There's nothing to think about, you little shit!" she yelled after him, and sat down heavily on her bed. She was irritated by Steve's behaviour. But then Steve always irritated her. She was relived though, now that she was free and clear of the heavy weight that had been on the back of her mind for the past few weeks. She wouldn't have to worry about the blackmail, or being forced to have sex with her brother anymore. She was in the clear.

So why was she still looking at the costume, and considering trying it on?

Later that night, Steve was waiting patiently in his room. Half of his was worried that perhaps he'd misjudged Hayley's reaction, and that he'd have to give up the tapes he'd stashed to blackmail her.

'Screw that!' he thought to himself. 'I'm keeping the tapes. If she doesn't wanna wear the dress she can suck it. Literally.'

When it had gone past evening and it was well and truly night time, Steve began to lose hope. Until he heard the soft sound of footsteps on the carpet outside his room, and saw the doorknob turn.

The door opened, and there Hayley stood, dressed in the sexy maid's uniform. It looked so much better on her than Steve could have imagined. Hayley stood in the doorway, nervous, anxious, and completely uncertain that she was doing the right thing. She knew that it was wrong to let this continue, that she had a way out and threw it away. But the fact was she was desperate for sex, for satisfaction; and Steve was the only one who had been able to satisfy her in a long time.

"Hello Hayley. Come inside and close the door."

Hayley stepped inside, teetering a little bit in the high heels that had come with the costume. She wasn't used to wearing heels.

"I think you've been a bad little slave." said Steve, rising from his seat and slowly approaching Hayley. "Do you know what happens to bad slaves?"

"N-no."

"Bad slaves get on their knees." he said, and forcefully shoved her down to her knees by the shoulders. She hit the floor with a thud, and her face was level with Steve's crotch. She knew what was coming, and could already see Steve's erection straining against the inside of his pants.

"Will you do the honours, slave?" he said sweetly, and Hayley fumbled with his zipper and eventually got his pants down around his ankles. He kicked them of, and let her pull his underwear down too, where they joined his pants in the corner. His erect dick pointed Hayley directly in the face, and she couldn't help but stare at it, cross-eyed. Taking it in his hand by the base, he swung it from side to side, slapping her gently across the face with it.

'God, this is moronic.' Hayley thought to herself as his dick hit one cheek and then the other. 'It's so childish that he thinks this is teasing.'

'So why is it making me so wet?'

With his free hand, Steve pushed her head closer to his dick and she readily opened her mouth to receive it. She lifted her hands to hold it, but he stopped her.

"You don't get to use your hands, slave. Only good slaves get to use their hands. Put your hands behind your back."

Obediently she did as she was told, and let her head be guided again to his raging boner. She took it in her mouth and closed her eyes, disgusted at how good it felt to feel a real, hard dick inside her mouth once again.

Right away she went to work, and swirled her tongue around the head, bringing groans of pleasure from Steve. She moved at the waist to move herself back and forth to slide her lips over his dick, in and out again and again. Steve used both hands to push the back of her head as far as he could until her face was pressed against his crotch, and the tip of his cock slipped down her throat. Hayley took it like a champ, because she'd lost her gag reflex a long time ago. When he let go, she coughed, and his cock came from her mouth covered in thick, stringy saliva. Hayley was red in the face, with tears in her eyes from having that much cock shoved down her throat. She was out of breath from being deprived of air, and breathing hard. She wanted him to do that to her again.

Steve wasn't done, and shoved his dick back into her throat as if he knew how much she wanted it. After a few more deep throated impalements, Steve let her go, and walked over to lie on his back on the floor.

"You can make up for being so bad by sitting on your master's cock, slave." he said, and twirled his finger in the air to tell her to turn around. Obediently, Hayley pushed herself to her feet, still red in the face from having her throat violated so wonderfully, and walked over to her brother, slipping out of her panties as she did. Getting into position, she stood with a food on either side of Steve's waist, facing away from him. She lowered herself down over his cock, slick and shiny with her spit. She took it in her hand to hold it up so she could guide into her hot, dripping pussy, when Steve swatted her bare bottom hard, making her squeal.

"I said you can't use your hands, slave." he reminded her in a singsong voice. Hayley barely heard him, because she had come THIS close to having an orgasm without even touching her pussy, which was a first. She'd discovered before that she'd loved getting spanked, and now she was learning that she also got off on being treated like a bitch. Being used and abused was turning her on so much that just getting spanked for using her hands was almost enough to set her off. With a trembling hand, she reached down again to hold his cock steady. Steve smacked her ass again, and she quivered with the pleasure of how good it felt. Her pussy was so wet and sensitive that she could feel her heartbeat more strongly there than she could in her chest, which was beating like a drum.

With a few false starts, Hayley tried to position herself just right so that she could sit on Steve's cock without using her hands. It was tough going, and a little frustrating, but finally she got it at just the right angle, and squatted on her haunches to slide down his entire length until he was all the way inside her. She breathed out a long, shaky breath as she felt the delicious feeling of being filled after what seemed like forever.

Hayley used her legs to gently move whole body up and down. Her knees were almost level with her chin, and she had her arms wrapped around each leg as she savoured the feel of every contour of Steve's cock inside her. Steve slapped her ass again, for no real reason, and she grunted with joy as her climax was pushed over the edge, and she felt a huge wave of pleasure rock through her body. She turned her head to bite her own knee as she felt her pussy contract around Steve's dick.

Steve reached up and pulled her hair. Her head was forced back, and she was looking up at the ceiling. She felt so degraded, squatting over her brother's naked body, holding onto her own legs and having her ass spanked and her hair pulled as she was fucked. She had never been so turned on her life.

Outside in the hallway, Francine watched through the crack in the doorway as her two children fucked each other. Again. Only this time, she had her dress hiked up around her waist, and her hand was planted firmly between her legs, fingering herself mercilessly as she watched.

That night she'd gone to bed with Stan, like she always did. And Stan had rolled on top of her with a glint in his eye, like he always did. This time, however, Francine had suggested they try something different, like doggy style, or a little light spanking. He'd said no, of course. She hadn't expected anything different, really. She just yearned for something close to what she'd gotten from Steve the other night. But instead she lay on her back as Stan grunted and groaned his way towards his own coitus. It had been this way for a long time, and sometimes Francine was able to move and thrust in just the right way to get herself off. Sometimes.

Not this time.

So after Stan had rolled over and fallen asleep, Francine just lay there, frustrated. Then, she heard some familiar noises coming from Steve's room. She felt a simultaneous combination of dread, and excitement. She knew without a doubt what was happening; it was exactly what she'd tried to avoid by letting Steve have his way with her. The whole point was that he could get his urges out of his system. It was apparent that it hadn't been enough.

Now she was standing outside her son's room, and watched with fascinated horror as Haley dressed as a sexy maid did degrading and perverted things to her brother. She was letting herself be abused in ways that Francine hadn't even considered. She was appalled and disgusted by what she saw. She was also furiously fingering herself as she watched the whole thing.

Through the haze of lust and shame, she felt something else that took her by surprise. It was jealousy. She considered herself to be pretty damn hot by any standard. She'd let Steve have sex with her so that he wouldn't resort to fucking his sister anymore, but here he was, doing just that.

'Sex with me wasn't good enough?' Francine thought to herself. 'There's no way he should have gone back to Hayley afterwards. That's like eating sandwiches again after trying a hamburger for the first time!'

As Francine watched, she witnessed the unmistakeable signs that Steve and Hayley were thoroughly enjoying themselves, and having more fun than Francine did nowadays. She watched as Hayley stood up on shaky legs, and turn around to take Steve's cock in her mouth, still dripping wet with her hot, sticky juices. Steve used his hands to hold Hayley's head down hard, and arched his back as he came, squirting load after load of hot cum down his sister's throat.

Francine tore herself away from the scene, and readjusted her dress. Her hand was wet, and not just her fingers. She rushed to the bathroom to wash up, and as she did her mind was fuming. She was frustrated because she couldn't get off with Stan, and that Hayley somehow had something that she didn't that made her more attractive to her son. She didn't dwell on the fact that there was no part of that sentence that was remotely acceptable. She needed to vent, to release this frustration that she had pent up inside her. She crept into her room and snatched her phone from the dresser. Slipping on her shoes, she scrolled through the numbers on her phone to see which one of her friends she could call at this hour. She needed to get drunk, and she didn't trust herself to get drunk alone, otherwise she might do something she'd regret.

As she scrolled down the list of contacts, she began to lose hope. But then she saw a name that registered immediately, and she smiled. Linda Memari; her neighbour and best friend. She hit call as she reached the kitchen and retrieved the bottle of whiskey from the secret hiding place under the sink.

"Hi, Linda?" she said, sneaking out the back door. "Yea I know it's late, but I need you to come and meet me outside. I'll explain later."


	5. Linda's Dream Comes True

Work Text:

A few years ago, Linda Memari had moved to Langley Falls with her husband Bob. Since then it had been a turbulent time for their marriage. Linda had developed feelings for one of her neighbours, and as time had gone by those feelings had only gotten stronger. It had gotten to the point that, while she was in bed with her husband she was thinking of her neighbour instead and it got her off so much quicker. Bob had found out eventually, and at first he'd tried to accept it, but eventually he realized that it wasn't a problem that was going to go away, and he wasn't able to fix it. Which was why he was taking some time away to think about things, and Linda was left alone in her house.

Right now it was late, and Linda was in bed, laying on her back with both hands between her legs as she closed her eyes and indulged in her little fantasy she'd maintained since moving into town. She was imagining Francine Smith was lying between her legs, looking up at her with those beautiful, sexy eyes, and that it was her mouth on Linda's pussy instead of Linda's hands. Normally it didn't take long for Linda to climax with this particular fantasy, but Linda was taking her time, and stretching things out for as long as possible. That was why, when her cell phone rang on the dresser, Linda almost didn't answer. But she caught the name flashing on the screen, and it was only because it was Francine calling that she bothered to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she said, and hoped she could pass off her breathlessness as just being tired.

"Hi, Linda?" said Francine. She sounded upset. Linda sat straight up.

"It's really late. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yea I know it's late, but I need you to come and meet me outside. I'll explain later."

Linda practically fell out of bed in her hurry to rush to the bathroom and wash her hands before throwing on a robe to hide her naked body. When she opened the front door, Francine was already standing there, a bottle of whiskey raised high and upside down as she drank it at an alarming rate. Linda could only watch with horrified fascination as Francine drank, and when she finally stopped for breath, the bottle was only three quarters full.

"I changed my mind." Francine said. "Can I come inside instead?"

"Sure, of course." said Linda, and ushered Francine inside, taking care to gently take the bottle away from her and hide it behind a nearby potted plant when she wasn't looking. It was obvious that Francine was extremely upset about something, and at the rate she'd started drinking it was something really bad. If Linda was going to help at all, Francine had to be coherent enough to tell her what the problem was, so the bottle had to remain hidden.

"Is Bob still out of town?" Francine asked.

"Yea. But we're not here to talk about me. Something's made you really upset, let's talk about that."

They sat down on the living room couch, and Francine leaned down to hide her face in her hands as she began to cry. Linda scooted closer to rub her friend on the back, and waited patiently for her to finish.

"I'm sorry." said Francine after a while, once she'd calmed down a bit.

"That's ok. Tell me what's wrong."

"Ugh, it's just such a MESS!" slurred Francine. The whiskey was starting to kick in now.

"Well, start from the beginning, sweetie."

So Francine took a deep breath, wiped her face, and started to tell Linda her story. She started with peeking into her son's room to find him blackmailing his sister with something that Francine couldn't see. She talked about watching the scene of Hayley being forced to perform sexually for Steve, being humiliated, shamed and treated like a whore. Linda listened with open-mouthed astonishment, shocked at the graphic nature of the story she was hearing. She was beginning to wonder if she shouldn't go fetch the whiskey bottle from its hiding place. She put her arm around Francine to comfort her.

After that, Francine told Linda about the idea that Steve's problem with girls in general was causing him to turn to members of his family. Francine had naturally been concerned for her daughter, and wanted to protect her from her brother. As for Steve, she felt the need to protect him from his own urges. Linda listened with rapt attention as Francine told the story of how, after catching her son staring at her in the shower with his cock in his hand, she'd confronted him in his room, and offered him her help in the form of a one-time offer of sex in exchange for leaving Hayley alone.

"You . . . you did that? You had sex with your son?!"

"I don't . . . it was . . . it just felt like the right thing to do at the time, Linda. I'm ashamed of it. I was ashamed of it at the time too, but I was trying to HELP both of my children, and I thought this would do it. Steve could get it out of his system, and he wouldn't bother Hayley with it again."

"Well it's obvious why you're so upset, Frannie. But you don't have to be too hard on yourself. After all you were trying to help them; it's not like you wanted it to happen."

Francine looked up at Linda with a sheepish expression.

"There's more." she said. "The worst part is . . . I actually liked it."

Linda blushed and gasped as she looked at her friend in a whole new light.

"Stan?" she asked timidly. Francine shook her head.

"He has no idea. I wish I'd never done it, and not just because it was wrong, but because if I hadn't I'd never had realized how stale sex was between me and Stan. Stan only wants to have sex in the same position every single time, and most of the time I can barely get off. Sex with Steve was . . . so wonderful by comparison."

"Wow. That's, uh. I don't know what to say. Was it a size thing?"

"No, they're about the same size. It was just that, after a while Steve did things that shocked me, and felt really, _really_ good."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was leaning forward on the bed, and he was behind me. It was a whole new position, which was one thing. After a while though, he . . . he spanked my butt."

"And you liked that?"

Francine's face flushed red with embarrassment as she nodded meekly. As for Linda, she squirmed in her seat, rubbing her legs together as the image of Francine bent over the bed being fucked and spanked made her pussy moist.

"He also . . . pulled my hair. Really hard. He was starting to treat me kinda rough like he had with Hayley."

"But it felt good?" said Linda, encouragingly. Francine hung her head and mumbled something that Linda couldn't hear. Linda leaned in closer and held her a little tighter as she strained to hear.

"I came twice." Francine whispered again. "I've never cum twice with Stan. And ever since, when I'm with Stan it's just not as good as it was before. I haven't been able to get off with Stan after what happened with Steve."

Linda was gobsmacked, and had no clue as to what to say next. Francine caught her expression, and became bashful again.

"There's more." she said. "A couple of days later, Hayley came home from some trip with Jeff that didn't go so well. She went upstairs, and a few minutes later I heard some commotion, so I went to investigate. It was coming from Steve's room, so I looked in to check on him, and . . . there they were."

"Hayley and Steve?"

"Yes. She was wearing a ridiculous maid's outfit, and he was saying such nasty things to her, treating her like a cheap hooker and being so rough with her. But as I watched, I realized that she was _enjoying_ it. They're doing it right now!"

Linda said nothing, but instead stood up and went back into the hall by the front door, retrieved the hidden bottle of booze, and wordlessly handed it back to Francine before sitting down next to her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug as Francine drank.

Linda's head was crowded with images of Francine naked, being fucked roughly from behind. Her treacherous imagination was picturing what it must have looked like, to see Francine's ass jiggling with each obscene thrust, and those legendary tits swinging back and forth. She squirmed some more.

"And now," Francine continued, "it's like I don't know what I did it for in the first place. It's like what I did for Steve meant nothing, because he's just gone right back to her."

"And that bothers you?"

"Yes! I thought I was hot, Linda. I thought that if I couldn't satisfy his urges, that at the very least he'd stop thinking about Hayley after getting some of this." Francine said, waving the bottle with one hand and gesturing to her body with the other.

"But he didn't! He's in his room, right NOW, fucking her brains out. I thought I was hot, Linda. But it turns out that Hayley is just hotter than me. I guess I was deluding myself about my body; nobody finds me attractive anymore."

"That's not true." said Linda without thinking, and then realized what she'd said and clamped her mouth shut.

"That's sweet Linda, but you don't know what you're talking about." said Francine, taking another swig. Linda frowned.

"Frannie, you're the sexiest person I've ever met."

"You're only saying that because you're my friend. I know you don't mean it. It doesn't mean anything coming from a woman, unless they're into women as well."

Linda almost didn't say anything else. She _almost_ let herself agree with Francine, let the matter drop, and that would have been the end of it. But she was so massively turned on by everything she'd just heard, and her friend and object of her sexual fantasies was on her couch feeling unappealing, and there was one way to prove to her that this was not the case. The part of her mind that was NOT thinking rationally took control of her mouth before the rest of her could react.

"Frannie, do you know why Bob's out of town right now?" she said. "It's because things aren't working out between us in the bedroom. It turns out I'm strongly attracted to someone else, and Bob felt he couldn't compete with this other person."

"I had no idea." said Francine sadly.

"That person is you, Francine."

"What?!"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the day I met you, and when I've been in bed with Bob, it was you I've been thinking about. You are the sexiest person I know, and you are so hot that sometimes I just can't stand it."

Francine was sceptical, and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to make me feel better?"

"Ugh! What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Fine, if you're serious, then you'd be able to kiss me!" said Francine, calling her bluff. This was why she was surprised when Linda leaned in and planted a heavy kiss right on her lips. Francine was so taken aback that the force of Linda leaning forward pushed her back so she was lying on her back on the couch, with Linda on top of her. Now that part of her fantasy had come true, and she was kissing the object of her intense desire, she couldn't resist slipping her tongue between Francine's lips and tasting inside her mouth. Their tongues met, and Linda's heart jumped as she felt Francine's tongue push past as well. She could feel Francine's breasts being crushed under her own, and the way they'd fallen on the couch ended up with Linda lying between Francine's legs.

Coming to her senses, Linda broke the kiss and sat back upright. Francine was still on her back, looking up at her; it was the most beautiful thing Linda had seen.

"Do you believe me now?" asked Linda.

"You could say that." said Francine with a grin, then sat up and started kissing Linda's neck. Linda could feel herself starting to melt at the soft touch of her lips. It took every scrap of her willpower to push her away.

"Frannie, I can't do this. It wouldn't be right. You're a married woman, and I need to respect that. Plus you're drunk; you're not exactly in a fit state of mind to make this kind of decision."

Linda was very proud of herself for taking the high road, even though it sucked so hard. However, Francine got to her feet and stood before Linda, and pulled her dress up over her head. She hadn't bothered to wear a bra today, and she was left wearing only panties and her high-heeled shoes. Her large, perfectly shaped breasts bounced a little as the hem of the dress brushed up past them, and Linda was fully hypnotized by the sight of them. In the face of those boobs Linda was completely helpless, and her resolve vanished.

Before either of them knew it, Linda leaned forward and popped one of Francine's nipples in her mouth. Francine's hands wandered under Linda's robe, and gently stroked her bare back underneath, and roamed around to gently fondle Linda's breasts. Soon the robe was off, and Linda was completely naked. Like a kid in a candy store, Linda relished every moment of having this sexy woman's breasts finally within her grasp. She switched from one nipple to the other, alternating between gentle sucking and nibbling. Her hands were barely big enough to hold each breast, and she loved the feel of feeling their warm softness against her palms. She squeezed and fondled them both as she pressed her face between them to give Francine a kiss on her chest, licking and kissing everywhere she could find. Francine rolled her head and moaned deeply and ran her hands over Linda's head and through her hair again and again while she enjoyed the sensation of someone enjoying her body. Stan had never taken the time to play with her breasts anymore; it was always a case of getting in and getting out, finishing as quickly and efficiently as possible. Linda, on the other hand, was taking her time, and every touch was like sweet, sweet fire in Francine's veins, making her so hot from the inside out.

After a while, Francine gently pushed Linda back, and crouched down and spread her neighbour's legs. Linda watched it all happen with wide-eyed disbelief. Was she about to live out her fantasy? Francine was on her knees between her legs, looking up at her with those pretty blue eyes. It certainly looked like her dreams were about to come true.

Francine let her hands stroke Linda's thighs gently as she admired her friend's body. Francine had been with women in the past, before she'd met Stan; Linda was an extremely sexy woman, even more so as she leaned back on the couch looking down at her with those big puppy dog eyes, and her long curly hair tumbling down her shoulders framing her face and her heaving breasts. That look was what she'd been craving so much, even though she hadn't realized it. Linda was looking at her with such open, wanton longing and desire and it made Francine feel so damn sexy. She grinned as she used her thumbs to spread Linda's already wet pussy lips, and looked her in the eyes as she leaned down close and extended her tongue. When Francine's tongue and lips made contact with Linda's cunt, Linda could have easily cum right then and there; she was already so excited and turned on that it would have been no trouble at all. She gasped as Francine buried her face in her pussy, and lapped her tongue up and down, and slipping it inside. Linda's body was on fire, and she was twitching fiercely with every touch and probe of Francine's tongue. She put her hands on Francine's head, bucked her hips slowly against her face.

Francine was using all of the tricks she knew. She flicked her tongue into Linda's opening, and flicked it back out, and she suckled gently on her meaty lips using just enough teeth. She could tell that Linda was close to climax, and Francine wanted to see it so bad. She slid two fingers inside Linda, and curled her fingers just right to rub at that special spot, while her other hand pulled up at the top of Linda's pussy, and exposed her little clit. Francine gently blew on it with pursed lips, and extended her tongue to flick at it gently. She looked into Linda's eyes as she ran the entire flat of her tongue up over that clit, and finally Linda couldn't hold back anymore, and she came very hard. Her whole body jerked, and she moaned so deeply and wildly while holding Francine's head and pushing her face harder into her pussy. Her legs clamped together and her hips lifted off the bed as she gasped for air and rode out the waves of pleasure rocking through her body.

When she finally settled down, and back onto the couch, Francine sat up straight. Her face was slick and shiny with Linda's wetness smeared all over her face, and her lipstick was smudged all over the place. It was the sexiest thing Linda had ever seen. She shot up from her seat, pulling Francine up with her, and kissed her hard on the mouth, tasting herself on her lips. Their hands met and their fingers intertwined as Linda slowly walked Francine backwards until her back was against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Francine asked coyly.

"Your turn." Linda replied breathlessly, and Francine smiled. She reached down and lifted her foot to remove her shoes, but Linda stopped her.

"No." Linda said. "Leave them on. You look so sexy in high heels, Frannie. I want you to keep them on."

"Hmm, yes ma'am."

Linda spent several minutes with her face buried in Francine's chest again, sucking first on one nipple, then the other. She licked up and down those gorgeous breasts while Francine ran her fingers through Linda's hair. Gradually, Linda went lower and was kissing and licking her flat belly, exploring her navel. Francine giggled at the sensation. Then, much to Francine's surprise, Linda turned her around so she was facing the wall. Linda admired Francine's ass, which just like her breasts was perfectly shaped. Linda ran her tongue up Francine's back as she stood back up and filled her hands with her wonderful ass. She squeezed and fondled her cheeks as she reached Francine's neck and kissed her there. Francine moaned and thrust her ass back into Linda, arching her back and leaning heavily into the wall. Linda got back down to her knees, and got a thumb under each side of Francine's panties, and slowly pulled them down. She slid them down her long legs until they hit the floor, and Francine dutifully stepped out of them so they could join her dress in the corner.

Linda stopped to admire the view. It was glorious. Francine's perfect pale ass was marred only by the slight imprint of her panty lines, which somehow made it much sexier. She spread Francine's legs a little to get a better view of her pussy, and it was flushed red with arousal, and dripping wet. Linda scooted closer on her knees directly between Francine's legs, and craned her neck so that she could take her whole pussy in her mouth. After everything that had happened that night without being touched, Francine was so turned on that she jolted as soon as Linda's mouth made contact, and she dug her nails into the wall, completely ruining the wallpaper. Francine's moans filled the room as Linda churned her tongue past her soft, swollen pussy lips again and again, and her hands roamed everywhere she could reach. She squeezed that beautiful ass, digging her nails deep into the succulent flesh, she ran her nails up and down Francine's legs, up her sides, and even reached up to cup and fondle her breasts again. Every move of Linda's tongue made Francine tremble all over, and she was panting heavily with her face pressed against the wall. In the end, she screamed as she finally came, and she grinded her hips hard into Linda's face. Linda grabbed onto Francine's ass cheeks again to hold on for dear life as Francine humped her face through wave after wave of delicious pleasure, and tremor after tremor rocked her body hard.

When they finally subsided, they both collapsed to the floor, exhausted. They lay there on the carpet, a tangle of arms and legs, both panting for breath looking up at the ceiling, and their skin glistening with sweat and their faces wet with each other's juices.

"So," breathed Linda after a while, "do you still think you're not sexy anymore?"

"No, not anymore." replied Francine, and slowly got back to her feet, taking Linda by the hand. "Come on."

"What are you doing?"

"Moving this to the bedroom. We're just getting started."


	6. Cat's Out of the Bag

Work Text:

After Francine broke down in front of Linda and confessed to her everything that had been going on, Linda had seen a golden opportunity to bring her fantasies of having sex with Francine into reality. She leapt on the chance, and kissed Francine square on the lips, pushing her onto her back and laid on top of her while their tongues danced with each other. Much to Linda's delight, Francine had reciprocated, and what followed that night was the complete fulfilment of all of Linda's deepest sexual fantasies that she'd been hiding all these years. Well, almost all of them . . . For the next week, Francine and Linda became lovers. She would still have sex with Stan once a week at their usual time, but as usual there was nothing in it for her. She just lay there, waiting patiently for him to finish so he could roll over and go to sleep. She loved Stan of course, and she was glad that she was able to make him happy, but the fact was that he was either unwilling or unable to please her anymore. Linda was able to please her, and was naturally super willing as well. So Francine let Stan grind away on top of her once a week, and pretended that she was enjoying it too. She saw it as a necessary chore that kept their marriage running. It all worked out, because in the end everybody was happy.

* * *

One night, there was a knock at Linda's door. She'd been sitting in bed, trying to read but constantly checking the clock and reading the same sentence over and over. When she heard the soft knocking, she threw her book aside, leapt out of bed and ran through the house in her pyjamas. Francine was there standing on her doorstep again, only this time she was brandishing another bottle of whiskey.

"Happy one week-iversary!" she said, holding the bottle aloft. "I got this to celebrate, I hope you don't mind."

"Why on earth would I mind?" Linda asked, and quickly ushered Francine inside. "But . . . wait, does this mean we're a couple?"

"Well not exactly. I'm still married, and technically so are you. How about we say that we're celebrating the first week of being each other's mistresses?"

"I'll drink to that!" Linda said with a laugh. "But wait a minute, I got you something too."

Linda led Francine by the arm to the bedroom, and got her to sit down on the bed.

"Wait here, I'm gonna get ready, and show you your surprise."

"I love surprises. Hurry up, I feel horribly overdressed for the occasion," Francine said, and coyly slipped one of the straps to her dress down her shoulder, teasing Linda as she slowly slipped her arm free. Linda was staring; even after a full week of having complete access to Francine's naked body, she was still tantalized and excited by the sight of Francine undressing. She forced herself to look away, and reminded herself about what she had planned.

"Just wait here, alright? I'll be right back."

"Don't be long." Francine called after as she ducked into the bathroom, and she lay back on the bed, opening the bottle of whiskey.

Once Linda shut the bathroom door behind her, she quickly stripped out of her pyjamas, and opened the bathroom cupboard where she'd stashed her naughty little present. She'd actually bought it the day after Francine had first come to her house a week ago. It had been stored away out of sight, but always on Linda's mind. She'd been nervous about showing it to Francine, because she was still kind of new to the whole world of lesbian sex, and wanted to take things slowly. But when Francine had arrived with a bottle to commemorate their 'week-iversary', it struck Linda as the perfect time to bring it out of hiding.

It was a dark blue strap-on dildo. There had been a whole variety of shapes and sizes and _colours_ to choose from at the store, and Linda had been at a loss for several minutes, simply staring at the selection. Eventually she chose this one, which wasn't very big at all (at lease compared to some of the fricken' enormous ones that were available!), it was only just more than five inches, and about an inch and half wide.

She carefully held it in place as she fed the straps between her legs and around her hips. She felt ridiculous as she tightened everything, and looking in the mirror she thought that she looked ridiculous too. Her hips were a little on the wide side, with a definitely feminine shape to her body, so the fake blue dong poking out from her crotch looked ludicrously out of place. But she was determined to do this, so she quickly put on a bathrobe, being careful to bend the dildo up so it wasn't poking out, and went back out into the hall and back into the bedroom.

When she returned, it was to see Francine sitting there completely naked, with the bottle of whiskey that was already a quarter empty. She looked up at Linda with an already drunken smile.

"I started on the bottle," she slurred, "I hope you don't mind."

"I'm beginning to think that you might have a drinking problem," said Linda with a smile.

"Aw c'mon, this is only the second time I've gotten drunk at your place, give me a break. Anyway, what's the surprise that you were talking about?"

"Ok, here it is. You ready?" Linda said, both hands on the edges of her robe and ready to pull it open. Francine was on her knees on the bed, and leaned forward to look closely with her hands down in front of her. Her boobs were being squished a little bit as they hung between her arms. Once more Linda's heart was in her mouth with awe and disbelief of how beautiful and sexy she was.

When she pulled open her robe to reveal her mostly naked form, the strap-on swung back into place and stood out for Francine to see. Francine could only stare, wide-eyed and open mouthed.

"What do you think?" Linda asked. She wasn't really able to read Francine's expression, so she wasn't certain whether or not she liked it. Francine said nothing, but rather she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and got down on her knees on the floor in front of Linda. She took the blue dildo in one hand, and as she looked up at Linda with those big, sexy blue eyes, she started to suck on it as though it really was Linda's dick.

"I love it," Francine said. "How did you know?"

Linda smiled, but didn't reply. After she'd bought the thing and hid it away, she and Francine had been spending almost every night together, making love. Afterwards they'd fall asleep in each other's arms, but sometimes Linda would wake up to hear Francine mumbling in her sleep. She didn't feel right listening in on her friend's muttered dreams, but Linda didn't feel right waking her either. So she listened, and discovered that most of the time Francine was dreaming about Steve. Linda remembered what Francine had told her about when she'd had sex with her son Steve, about how he had treated her rough and that she'd liked it. It also seemed that she was still drawn to it if she was dreaming about it almost every night. Linda knew for a fact that Francine was satisfied with the sex between the two of them, but she kind of felt a little jealous that _she_ wasn't a feature in Francine's dreams too.

Linda reached down and gently grabbed a hold of Francine's hair. With a small tug, she guided Francine upright and back over to the bed. She wasn't comfortable being rough with anyone, but she was endeavouring to try.

"Are you ready to get fucked, bitch?" Linda said, clumsily trying to get into character. Francine smiled anyway, bless her.

"You're so cute, Linda," she said as she fell onto her back on the bed. "And yes I am."

She lifted her legs up high and wide, her feet in the air, and used one hand to spread her pussy for Linda, which was already flushed and glistening wet. Linda stood by the edge of the bed, and hooking a hand around each of Francine's legs, scooted her closer to her, causing Francine to giggle. Using one hand to hold onto the dildo, Linda lined it up with Francine's spread pussy, and gently pushed forward. It slipped in with no trouble, thanks to Francine's work with her mouth earlier, and her heightened state of arousal. Even though Linda didn't feel anything other than the light pressure of resistance as she pushed forward, she watched with fascination as Francine arched her back and threw her head back with a deep groan. As awkward as she felt pretending to be a man, Linda was enjoying watching Francine enjoy the experience.

"Fuck me, Linda," Francine said as she grabbed two fistfuls of the sheets under her. Linda thought that perhaps those were the three sweetest words in the English language, just because it was Francine saying them. She took a hold of Francine's legs and held them firmly against her own body, so that she was hugging Francine's legs, with a foot on either side of Linda's head. Then Linda stared down as she moved her hips to move the strap-on in and out of Francine's slick pussy.

Francine was enjoying herself, and let Linda know about it with loud moans and cries every time Linda thrust forward. It felt a little nice for Linda too, as the strap-on pressed against her crotch she could feel it rib her clit sometimes. But even though it might not have been as physically pleasurable for Linda, she was so turned on by watching Francine writhe and buck her hips against her, that she could feel her own wetness between her legs starting to drip down her thighs.

After a while, Linda got into the rhythm of her thrusts, and was soon sliding her faux cock in and out of Francine like a pro. It was slow and steady at first, but at Francine's urging Linda sped a little, and started to push forward a little more firmly. Francine's hands let go of the sheets, and she arched her back again as she brought her hands to her face, quivering at the sensations that Linda was giving her.

Linda was determined to play her part, and suddenly struck by inspiration she spread Francine's legs wide and leaned forward between them to gently put a hand around Francine's neck. Francine gasped at the contact, and looked at Linda with surprise. At first Linda thought that perhaps she had gone a step too far, and started to pull her hand away. But Francine surprised her by reaching up and holding her hand in place. They looked into each other's eyes as Linda pumped her hips back and forth, and Francine's body jolted with each thrust. Linda's hand was wrapped around Francine's neck, and Francine's hand was on Linda's wrist, keeping it there. Linda couldn't help but smile.

"You like being my bitch, don't you Francine?" she said with a smile. She was really starting to get into the swing of things. Francine's eyes fluttered as she was flooded the combined pleasure of what was being done to her, and what Linda was saying to her.

"Y-yes, I like being your bitch. Make me your bitch," Francine whispered. She was already on the brink of reaching climax, and she wrapped her legs around Linda's torso and locked her ankles together to really get the leverage to hump that glorious toy between her legs.

"Well if you're gonna be my bitch," Linda said with a smile, "then you should probably get fucked like one."

With that, Linda stood upright, and lifted Francine's legs up and to one side. The strap-on fell out of Francine with a soft wet 'pop'. Linda roughly turned Francine over until she was face down on her knees in front of her. Francine had only just enough time to wonder about the sudden change when Linda quickly pushed forward again to slide her toy into Francine's pussy once more. Francine's face was pressed against the sheets. Linda held on tightly to Francine's hips as she resumed her rhythm, and pulled Francine back hard again and again onto the strap-on.

"You're being fucked like a bitch now, Franny. How does it feel?"

"It's . . . d-don't stop. Please don't stop."

As Linda looked down at Francine's plump and luscious ass jiggling every time it smacked against her, she suddenly saw the appeal of fucking girls like this. Francine's ass put on quite a show, and it was hypnotic to watch it bounce back and forth.

"You're so goddamn sexy, Francine," Linda panted, and lifted a hand to swat Francine firmly across one cheek. Francine screamed, not just from being spanked, but because that had pushed her over the edge, and she had a powerful, earthshattering orgasm. Her whole body trembled and convulsed, and she bit down hard on the sheets as she rode out the wave after wave of pleasure rocking through her. Linda watched in awe as Francine twitched and writhed, and gradually grow still breathless as everything settled back down. Linda pulled out, and Francine fell onto her side. Her entire body was flushed light pink.

"Wow," said Linda, "you really do like being spanked."

Francine laughed weakly as Linda took off the strap-on. Linda then crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her face and neck tenderly.

"Happy week-iversary," she whispered as she ran her fingers through Francine's hair. Francine laughed and kissed Linda back. Then she reached over to where the strap-on lay discarded on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Linda asked.

"It's your turn," Francine replied.

Meanwhile, someone was watching all of this from just outside the bedroom window. It was Roger.

"Hmm," he said. "I didn't see that coming."

He pulled out his phone and started dialling, "it gives me an idea though."

* * *

Steve was in his room, staying up late and playing on his computer as usual. Over the past week he had been taking full advantage of the little arrangement he had with Hayley. Basically, whenever he felt like it, he would force her to perform degrading and humiliating sexual acts for his personal pleasure. From blowjobs in the shower to lapping up his cum off the floor, Steve was enjoying having a personal sex slave to order around. Even though Hayley protested every step of the way, It was just a part of the act. Her role was the 'reluctant servant', but in fact she loved every second of it. Hayley was Steve's bitch.

In fact, right now Steve was already rubbing a firm erection though his pants, and was tempted to wake Hayley up to take care of it. Before he could, his phone rang. It was Roger.

"What do you want, Roger?" he asked.

"Wow, we're going to have to have a talk about how you answer the phone, but that's not important right now. How're things going with Hayley?"

"It's pretty good," said Steve casually, "but it's getting kind of hard to think of new things to make her do."

"That's why I'm calling. There's a perfect opportunity for you to do it in someone else's house, while they're still home!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Linda Memari is all alone in her house. She's sleeping upstairs, but she's left her front door unlocked! You and Hayley could sneak in and do it in the living room, for the ultimate thrill of doing it where you're not supposed to."

"That's weird, I'd have thought that when you discover an unlocked front door, you'd stop to rob it first."

"Where do you think I am now?"

Steve thought about it. He was normally distrustful of Roger's ideas, but his help with blackmailing Hayley had been the best thing he'd ever done. And besides, Steve was feeling a little horny at the thought of making Hayley perform in a strange house. The thrill of almost getting caught, it was something that they hadn't explored yet.

"Alright we'll come right over."

* * *

Francine had just gotten the strap-on dildo into place, and Linda was watching with excited anticipation. She thought that Francine looked a hell of a lot better wearing it than she did. She'd never been so turned on to see a dick before.

Francine pushed Linda onto her back, and spread her legs wide open to reveal her wet pussy. She paused to get on her knees on the floor so she could gently lap up some of the stray juices that had moistened Linda's thighs. Linda's fingers laced through Francine's hair and guided her active tongue towards the center of her arousal, which had been neglected tonight so far, and was aching for some attention. When Francine's tongue made contact with Linda's swollen and flushed dark lips, it sent a jolt through her body, and she twitched violently causing her legs to spasm. Francine smiled and teased her with her tongue some more as she slid her hands all the way along Linda's legs. She used her teeth to nip and bite those swollen brown lips, and traced along the surface of her pussy by brushing her lips over them.

Unwilling to wait any longer, Francine stood up and lined up the dildo with Linda's pussy. Linda was so wet and incredibly horny that the dildo was swallowed whole and Linda's head rolled back as she revelled in the feeling of being filled. After that, Francine showed no mercy and started fucking Linda hard. Linda wasn't complaining, in fact she begged for more as Francine leaned over her, her hands on either side of Linda's head.

"Looks like you're my bitch now," Francine said with a breathless smile. Linda couldn't form the words to respond, and Francine laughed knowingly. Instead, she reached behind Linda's head, grabbed a fistful of her long and curly hair, and pulled her head back sharply. Linda cried out, but her cries quickly turned to groans as Francine planted her mouth on her neck and started sucking and biting. Linda's weak spot had always been her neck, which she confessed to Francine earlier in the week. Francine's hips moved like a piston, pumping in and out of Linda and rocking the bed against the wall. Linda had her arms and legs wrapped around Francine, her fingernails digging into Francine's back. Their mouths met and they kissed hungrily as Francine ground her hips in circular motions, and finally Linda couldn't take it anymore. She came with such intensity that she lost all control, and almost blacked out. She screamed like a banshee, and held Francine so tightly that neither of them could move. Together they rode out Linda's orgasm, until finally everything subsided, and Linda relaxed into a puddle of satisfaction.

Francine stood up, and shook her hair back from where it had fallen forward, and heard something behind her. She turned to see both Steve and Hayley standing in the doorway to the bedroom, and both of their mouths hanging open. Aware that something was wrong, Linda sat up and saw what was going on.

"Oh shit," she said.

* * *

The four of them were assembled in Linda's living room, sitting in awkward silence. Linda and Francine were both sitting on the couch, and wearing robes to hide their nudity, and despite her best efforts the strap-on was still visibly bulging from underneath Francine's. Steve and Hayley were sitting in separate chairs, both dumbstruck and still trying to process what they'd just discovered.

"So what does this mean?" Hayley eventually asked, breaking the silence. "Are you a lesbian now, mom?"

"No, I've always been bi, sweetie," Francine replied. "It's just not something I talk about."

"But what about dad?" Hayley persisted. "Aren't you being a little unfair by sleeping with Linda behind his back?"

"Oh please, you can't take the moral high-ground, young lady."

"What do you mean?" Hayley said, confused.

"Oh boy," Steve muttered.

"I know that the two of you have been fucking each other. I've known since the beginning."

Hayley immediately rounded on Steve.

"You told her?!"

"Hey! I didn't tell anybody anything! She came to ME and told me she knew," he replied.

"But that's not all I did, is it Steve?" said Francine, and she crossed her arms sulkily.

"What's she talking about, Steve?" asked Hayley, deeply suspicious.

"Uh. . ."

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about, Hayley. I told Steve that I didn't want you two to continue having sex, so I made him a deal. He could get it out of his system and have sex with me, and afterwards he would leave you alone."

"You had sex with _mom_?!"

"Alright yes, that's right I did. But don't you get all indignant, I gave you an out! I said that if you didn't want to keep doing it then you could just walk away. But no, you put on the costume and came up to my room."

"What costume?" Linda asked.

"It was a sexy French maid outfit. Kinda tacky," Francine told her.

"Of course it was tacky," Steve said, "it was the only thing I could afford! But you still haven't explained what you're doing here with Linda, stuffing her like a turkey."

"Stuffing me like a turkey?" said Linda, appalled.

"That's kinda what it looked like from where we were standing. You were making some turkey noises to go with it," Hayley said.

"I don't make those noises do I?"

"You do, sweetie," said Francine kindly, "and it's sexy as hell."

She reached up and gave Linda's breast a little squeeze through the robe. Steve cried out and pointed an accusing finger.

"Answer my question!" he yelled.

"Well, actually Steve, it's because of you that your mother came to me at all," Linda said.

"Why's that?"

"A week ago she called me up and came over with a bottle of whiskey, saying she needed to talk. She told me everything that had happened between the two of you, as well as what was going on with you and your sister. She said that she thought that after having sex with someone as hot and attractive as her, you wouldn't be trying to blackmail your sister into having sex with you anymore. She was very upset."

"But mom, why would you be upset?" Steve asked. Francine looked away and said nothing.

"She said that because you'd gone right back to fucking Hayley, Francine felt that she wasn't sexy at all. She was on my couch crying her eyes out because she thought she was ugly and unappealing. The only way I could convince her otherwise was by kissing her. After that, things just kinda happened."

"But I don't understand why you'd be upset," Steve said. "Of course you're hot, mom."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Francine said and leapt to her feet, discarding her robe. "Hayley, strip."

"What?!" Hayley gasped.

"I want Steve to see us both naked so we can compare."

"She's still kinda drunk, you guys," said Linda apologetically.

"Ooh. Tingles," whispered Steve, and his glasses started to get fogged up.

"No way!" said Hayley.

"Oh right, because you're usually so modest," Steve snapped, and she shot him a dark look. She didn't make a move to cooperate, and Francine finally got frustrated and grabbed a hold of Hayley's shirt to pull it up over her head. Hayley's breasts bounced as they were set free, and she hurriedly tried to cover herself up.

"Oh come on," said Francine. "Two of us have already seen you naked, and I'm sure that Linda likes the view anyway."

"Hey, don't drag me into this," said Linda, throwing her hands up. Nonetheless she couldn't help but sneak a peek at Hayley's chest.

"Shut up, Linda," said Francine before turning back to her daughter. "Take it off, Hayley."

Reluctantly, Hayley stood up, and gradually undid her pants to let them fall to the floor. With some persistent urging from her mother, Hayley also removed her panties until both women stood naked, other than Francine's strap-on, which was moving about with every move she made.

"Right, Steve." Francine said. "Which one of us would you prefer to suck your dick?"

"Wait, what?" Steve, Hayley and Linda asked in unison.

"Shut up!" Francine snapped. "Pick one, Steve. And be honest!"

Steve looked from one naked woman to the other, spoilt for choice. He was certain that there was a right answer here, and a wrong one, but he couldn't tell which was which. Obviously he didn't have any reservations about either of them sexually, regardless of his relation to both of them. But something told him that a golden opportunity had fallen into his lap, and choosing either Hayley or Francine would ruin it somehow. Instead, he chose the third option.

"I'd like to see Hayley eating Linda's cunt."

"Ugh, you perv," Hayley sneered.

"Hey, I said don't drag me into this!"

"Both of you be quiet. Hayley, lay down on the floor."

"But why do we have to actually . . .?"

"Just do it!"

With a huff, Hayley lay down on her back on the floor. Francine turned to Linda and pointed to Hayley.

"Linda, sit on her face." she ordered.

"Do I have a choice?" Linda asked.

"Nope."

So Linda got to her feet and let her robe fall away in one motion. With three naked women in the room, Steve was no in a teenager's heaven.

"Ooh boy, this can't really be happening," he muttered, and rubbed his rock hard erection through his pants.

Linda stood over Hayley's face, and gently lowered herself until she was squatting just over her mouth. Looking down, Linda made awkward eye contact with Hayley as she saw her head poking out from between her legs.

"Get started, Hayley," Francine ordered, watching with her arms crossed.

Hayley had never been with a woman before, but she knew that she'd always been open to the idea. Now that she was in the ludicrous situation where a strange woman's pussy was just a hair's breadth away from her face, the smell was intoxicating, and she could already imagine what the taste of another woman might be like. She opened her mouth, and closed them over Linda's whole pussy, and grazed her tongue over the top. Linda jolted with the contact, and fell forward onto her hands and knees. Taking this as encouragement, Hayley kept going.

"How's she doing, Linda?" Francine asked.

"Pretty—oh! Pretty good, it feels amazing."

"She does have a talented tongue," Steve said, watching with earnest.

And then, Francine surprised everyone by getting on her knees by Hayley's legs, and spreading them wide open. Linda was busy grinding her hips into Hayley's face, but from underneath Hayley's muffled protests were still audible.

"Oh settle down, Hayley," said Francine. "We've already crossed lines, so we've got good reason for stopping now."

She punctuated her statement by pinching Hayley's nipples with both hands and pulling on them hard, causing Hayley to squeal. Steve watched with rapt fascination as his mother started to fuck his sister with her strap-on dildo, while simultaneously munching on their neighbour's pussy.

"This is the greatest moment of my life," he muttered, and took his cock out from his restrictive pants and started to jack off as he watched.

Francine leaned over to put both hands on the floor to hold herself up as she worked her hips to fuck Hayley. Steve was hypnotized by the movement and jiggle of his mother's ass as she moved it back and forth. It was quite possibly the best thing in the world to watch.

Linda's ass was right in front of Francine's face, and she was watching that with half-open eyes as she fucked her daughter. At one point she leaned down and kissed each cheek, and even bit down, which made Linda groan and grind her pussy harder into Hayley's face.

Feeling left out, Steve got up and stood in front of Linda, who watched him approach with a glazed expression. She knew what he wanted, and as soon as he was close enough, she opened her mouth and gladly accepted his cock and started sucking it. They remained like that for several minutes, as one large tangle of arms and legs, moving and gyrating as one long creature of pleasure. After a while, Linda and Francine switched places so that Linda was fucking Hayley, and Francine was sitting on her daughter's face and sucking her son's cock. Steve immediately noticed the difference between Linda's cock-sucking and Francine's; it was so much better! Obviously his mother had had a lot more practice.

Linda, meanwhile, was enjoying the sensation of using her new strap-on toy on another woman, and the fact that the other woman was her lover's daughter seemed to add a whole new level of the cheeky, naughty thrill that just got her more excited. The whole taboo and incest part of this was still a little weird to her, but she was enjoying herself way too much to stop.

Hayley, on her back on the floor, was holding her legs up in the air with her hands behind her knees. With each hard thrust from Linda, her feet wiggled in the air. Try as she might, she couldn't remember how she'd gotten into this situation, but if she'd learned anything about herself in the last few days, it had been that she enjoyed being used and demoralized for pleasure. Right now it didn't matter who was fucking her, or whose pussy was on her face, she was lost in the heady intoxication of sexual pleasure.

When Steve was about to cum, he warned Francine, and she immediately stopped. All three of the girls knelt in front of him with their faces close to his dick, taking turns on sucking and licking and stroking it. Francine and Linda were both excited and eager, and Hayley's face was so flushed and wet from various pussy juices that she had a dazed and incoherent look on her face, but still accepted Steve's cock in her mouth when it was her turn. Eventually Steve came over all of their faces, and they all opened their mouths to catch each spurt of cum, and once he was done they cleaned up his cock with their lips and tongues, and took the time to lick off the mess from each other's faces.

"So," said Steve once they'd all settled down, naked on the couch, "are we going to do this again later?"

"Probably," said Francine.

* * *

"Wow, you really weren't kidding," said Stan. He was standing in the attic with Roger watching the large monitor that showed everything that had just happened with Steve, Hayley, and Francine.

"I told you," said Roger in a sing-song voice.

"Yea, you really called it. My family is a bunch of sexual deviants and degenerates."

"I wouldn't put it so harshly. Everyone has these kinds of repressed feelings that they never act on, they're just letting off some steam."

As they talked the walked over to the large glass pods that held bodies of Steve, Francine and Hayley, who were suspended in the viscous green goo. It was the same green goo that Stan had used to send his family on 'vacation' when he'd wanted some alone time in the house. Only now it was being used to simulate Roger's experiment. They remained unconscious and unaware of the fact where they really were.

"So how long have they been in there?" Stan asked.

"Just over a week. I started with a simple misunderstanding where Hayley accidentally went to Steve's room instead of Jeff's. It showed promise, so I kept it going. I had to give them a little push now and again to speed things up, but I think it turned out alright. It's all on the tape, you can watch the whole thing if you want. There's a lot of footage of Francine and Linda, I think you'd be interested in watching that."

"Oh yeah, what about Linda? She's not in the goo."

"That's not the real Linda in there. It's just a combined figment of their collective imaginations. All of their expectations and feelings about the real Linda combined to create a character that fit them all."

"Hmm, that's weird," muttered Stan. "I'll take a look at that tape later though. In the meantime, will you be able to wipe their memories of these events?"

"Absolutely. They'll all forget that anything ever happened, and they'll all return to normal, just like every week."

"Nice. By the way, why exactly did you do this in the first place?"

"Because I was bored and this equipment was just sitting here just waiting to be used, so I decided to entertain myself."

"Oh. Well good work. Remember to send me the tape."

THE END


End file.
